Elizabeth Marie Cullen
by Firegambler
Summary: Bella and Edward are on their way to the mansion when they run into literally a girl from the future. She's Edward and Bella's daughter! Tensions rise when someone who wants to kill her follows her into the past and tries to take out the cullen line.
1. Elizabeth

_**Hi guys. This is my first Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse Fanfiction. I know vampires can't have kids, but then again they aren't supposed to go in sunlight and they can turn into bats so ya. Oh and they don't exist. Just stick to the story. Hope you guys enjoy…oh and I will explain everything in the fanfic but feel free to ask any questions. Review please. I hope to be a famous author one day and so any criticism, good or bad, would be great! ENJOY! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon, Twilight, or Eclipse, or any of the settings, characters etc that come from them. Stephenie Meyer, who is quickly becoming one of my favorite authors, does. Bravo to you for creating Edward!!!!!!**_

_**This begins where Eclipse ends off. **_

**_Chapter one _**

At first Bella wasn't sure Charlie had heard her correctly. He seemed frozen, the same look on his face as a moment before. But he wasn't blinking. Warily her eyes traveled back to meet Edward's gold eyes…which were wide. Had she imagined that or had he just taken a step away from them.

Before she could even turn her eyes back to her father he exploded. "Upstairs…NOW!" Wide eyed Bella turned toward her staircase, her hand reaching out for Edward's.

"I think I'll stay down here." Edward mumbled to Charlie's already retreating back. Bella glared at Edward and whispered, "Traitor" before following her father up the stairs and into her bedroom. He was holding the door open so that she would have to walk past him to get into her room. She took a deep breath and walked to stand next to her window. The door slammed shut so hard Bella could have sworn something in the house shattered.

"What in God's name is going on?" Bella blinked once…twice…and then stuttered "I j..just told you…" but before she could finish her father's rage won over.

"You're too young to be engaged. Hell, you don't even know what love is yet! How can you be engaged to that…that…"

"That would be my fiancé" Bella tried not to hiss, not liking where this was going.

"Your too young…I won't stand for it!" Her father's face was turning red his voice only an octave lower than full on roaring. Bella snapped.

"Too young?" she screeched. "How old were you and mom, dad?" Charlie's eyes widened and his eyes fell to the floor.

"That's different," he almost muttered.

"Different? How is it any different dad?" she demanded, her hands flying to her hips.

"It just is!" his anger was back again and he was glaring at her. For a moment neither spoke…they both just glared at each other. Then finally Bella caved.

"I'm going to marry him dad." She took a deep breath and said the words she was sure she would regret the moment they flew past her mouth. "Even if we have to go to Vegas…tonight."

Her father's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't" he challenged. She returned his glare, marched to the door, flung it open and yelled, "Edward get…" her father slammed the door shut.

"Fine." He roared…then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine." He repeated a little calmer. "But I'm not telling your mom." Bella nodded and opened the door again, leaving her father in her bedroom alone.

Edward was sitting in the large arm chair, his back to her. "That went well" he mumbled and she playfully slapped the back of his head, knowing it wouldn't hurt him at all. He smiled and took her hand playfully, kissing it in a gentleman like manner before pulling her toward the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked and he smirked at her. She quirked an eyebrow at him. Why was he in such a good mood? She yelled up the stairs that she was going out and honestly didn't care if Charlie heard her or not. Silently the walked to his silver Volvo. Like a gentleman he opened her door before helping her in and then walked around to his side. It wasn't until they were halfway down the road that he spoke.

"He's not that mad."

At first she wasn't sure who he was talking about. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "Charlie," he translated. "He's not that mad." She nodded, already guessing Edward had heard his thoughts. "He just doesn't want you to make the same mistakes he made. That's all."

Bella sighed. "I'm not." She mumbled and Edward nodded. _I'm just going to marry into a family of vampires, become one, and probably never see you again. _For a moment, she had to remind herself that that wasn't such a bad thing. "You never told me where we are going." She informed him and he smiled but didn't answer. She turned completely toward him and said, "Edward…what's going on?"

"The family has a surprise for you…us." She glared at him when he smiled at her. "You'll like it." he promised. She huffed. _I hate surprises. _

They were just about to pull down the long driveway that lead to the 'Cullen mansion' when it happened. Edward had been watching the road, smiling, and Bella had been, for the most part, trying desperately to get him to reveal her surprise. Neither of them saw it coming and it happened so fast if Edward hadn't of slammed on the breaks Bella might have thought it didn't happen. Something, a large something, had fallen onto the windshield.

Bella screamed and was quickly joined by the screeching of Edward's breaks. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly, looking over her to make sure nothing had happened. Taking a few shaky breaths she nodded.

"What was that?" she demanded. Edward was unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his car door.

"Stay here." And then he disappeared. For a moment Bella was tempted to do just what he said. But her curiosity won her over and so she slipped out of the car and closed the door as softly as she could.

Edward stood motionless before her, his back to her. Panic took her and she rushed forward, touching his shoulder. Before she could even form the words to ask him what was wrong her eyes followed his golden stare to the form lying motionless on the ground. It was a girl.

Bella gasped and was by the girl's side in a flash, checking for injuries. "You hit her!" she cried but Edward hadn't moved yet. Bella looked up at him in confusion but he didn't return her glare.

"Miss, hello? Are you okay? Please say something!" she tapped gently on the girl's shoulder, the girl's dark brown hair covering most of it. When she didn't answer Bella turned back to Edward.

"Call Carlisle or 911!" When he didn't even blink she screamed, "Do something!" The girl moaned and in a flash Edward had Bella by the arm and was pushing her behind him. Wide eyed Bella demanded, "What the hell is your problem! She's hurt Edward!" He growled and at first Bella thought it was at her. But then she realized the girl was standing up. Edward switched his stance into one Bella was all too familiar with. He was shielding Bella with his body.

"Vampire" he hissed, his eyes switching to a black color in the blink of an eye. _Vampire? But then why hadn't he heard her thoughts? And since when did vampires fall out of the sky? _The girl moaned again and her arm moved so that her palm was flat against the asphalt. Carefully the girl pushed herself up into a sitting position, her long dark hair still covering most of her features. She seemed to be alright, but then again she was a vampire, according to Edward.

Suddenly her head snapped up and brown eyes glared at the two of them. Edward didn't move but Bella gasped. "She can't be..." she whispered to him. "She has brown eyes." Edward ignored her and hissed at the girl.

In the blink of an eye the vampire was on her feet, almost mimicking Edward's stance. "None of your damn business," she hissed. Then she sniffed the air and her gaze darkened.

"This is private property, vampire. I suggest you and your toy leave immediately." Bella almost laughed.

"This is my property. You're the intruder." Edward stated calmly, apparently not threatened by the new arrival. She glared at him.

"You must be a newborn." She stated. Edward didn't move. She rolled her brown eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Since you're new I'll let you off the hook this time. But don't let me catch you on Cullen land again or I'll rip your dead heart out."

Edward gawked at her. "Excuse me?" he demanded. She looked at him like he had three heads.

"Did I stutter?" she demanded. "Surely you know who the Cullen's are." Bella was completely confused. Her head was spinning and for a moment she thought she was losing it. Did this girl know who they were?

Edward nodded. "Of course," he stated, playing along. What the heck was going on?

"And yet you still defile the rules. You're either rather brave or rather stupid."

"Rules?" Edward asked. Again that, _you've got to be kidding me _stare. She blinked and then crossed her arms.

"Rules. No vampire, under any circumstance is to enter forks. Only the Cullen. Any Vampire that comes within ten miles of Forks is either killed by a Cullen, or a dog, depending on who gets them first."

Bella was laughing now. The girl's eyes seemed to blaze as they shifted from Edward to Bella. In a flash she launched herself, ready to snap Bella's neck. But Edward was on her quicker than Bella could blink. The girl froze.

"You _dare _attack a Cullen?"

Now Bella was even more confused. Finally Edward cracked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The girl glared at him. "I'm a Cullen you halfwit." Edward shook his head.

"There are only seven of us." he informed her, his arms crossing now. He began listing them immediately. "Rosaline, Emmett…" but before he could continue the girl finished for him.

"Mary Alice Brandon Hale Cullen, Esme Anne Platt Everson Cullen, Emmett McCarty Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, and Rosaline Lillian Cullen."

Edward's eyes were wide now, his stance that of shock. "How do you know those names?" he hissed.

"I told you. I'm the seventh Cullen. Alice, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosaline and me." Bella wanted to shout, "You're forgetting Edward" but kept her mouth closed.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded. Again blank stare. "Elizabeth Marie Cullen." She stated simply. Edward didn't even twitch. Then slowly, very slowly, he asked. "How are you a part of the family."

Elizabeth looked down then. "My father was a Cullen…before…" she didn't finish. With a shaky breath Edward asked, "Who was your father?"

As if it pained her Elizabeth answered, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Bella fainted.

_**Hope you all enjoyed! I thought it was a good way to start it out! I'm already starting on the next chapter but I won't post it until I get reviews…just to make sure I get some. Correct me on anything and let me know what you like or didn't like. Please Review! Now, on to the next chapter! **_


	2. But your dead

_**Wow! Thanks for the reviews people! I love them! Keep them coming and I'll keep going with the chapters. This is the first time I've actually posted a fanfic without writing all of it first so this should be interesting. Okay, on to chapter two! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the books. Can I make this for the rest of the fanfic? I am. This goes for the rest of the story! Disclaimer…disclaimed! **_

_**Chapter Two**_

Bella woke to the smell of leather. At first she thought she would roll over in bed to find Edward's arms around her like normal. He always smelled like leather, his car was leather, his couch was leather, and he loved leather jackets. So when she woke to the smell of leather she immediately assumed he was somewhere nearby. Of course she had no idea how right she was.

She opened her eyes to stare up into two gold eyes. Her eyes widened and then relaxed when she realized it was just Edward. "Thank God," he mumbled and pulled her into an embrace. It was then that she recognized her surroundings. Why in God's name was she in his car? Then everything came back to her.

"The girl…" Edward's features darkened. He backed out of the driver's seat and stood back up. Bella's eyes traveled to the windshield where the vampire was still standing…now looking as if she didn't know what was going on. Her arms were still crossed defiantly, but she looked as confused as Bella was now.

"You're not a newborn." The girl stated and Edward nodded. Immediately Bella remembered the last words she had heard.

_"Who was your father?" _

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." _

So then…this was Edwards…daughter? That made absolutely no sense! Curiously Bella began searching for similarities between the two. It was impossible. The girl had to be seventeen herself. Not to mention that, aside from her vampiric sharp features she didn't look like Edward. Brown eyes, not green like Edward's used to be. Brown hair, the only thing that even resembled Edward was her nose. Other than that she looked…Bella shook her head. No that was impossible. Edward seemed to be drawing the same conclusions.

"No, I'm not a newborn." Edward replied honestly. The girl nodded.

"You wouldn't have been able to control yourself around it." Edward frowned at that. _IT? _Bella wanted to slap the girl. She was not an it!

"Elizabeth," Edward seemed to be trying the name out, or remembering something perhaps? Vampires couldn't have children…right? Or was this some secret Bella was never supposed to find out about? Suddenly she was wondering how truthful the Cullen's had been to her. But then she remembered something. She said Edward _had been _a Cullen. As in he wasn't anymore? That definitely didn't make sense.

"Elizabeth…" Edward tried again. He was definitely struggling for words. He seemed to get an idea then and said, "Would you be willing to prove your story?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do I have to prove?" she demanded. Edward ignored her and continued.

"If you would be so kind as to show us the way to the Cullen Manor, I'd like to speak to Carlisle myself."

The girl considered this for a moment, shrugged and muttered, "It's your funeral." She paused and added, "It's just up this lane." Edward nodded. He motioned for Bella to get out of the car and took her hand, keeping himself between her and the vampire with brown eyes. Again the girl shrugged and started walking at a normal, human pace, probably trying to slow down for Bella.

Edward used the time to whisper to Bella. "I can't read her thoughts." Bella's eyes widened but Edward tightened his grip on her hand and shook his head just barely.

"Edward, she thinks she's your daughter." Bella hissed.

He winced. "That's not possible. Vampires can't reproduce." He hissed back. Bella fought the urge to yell "DUH!" Instead she asked what he was doing. "She knows our names." He whispered. Bella stared at him with _so _written across her forehead. He sighed and explained. "No one knows our human names. The seven of us made it so that no other vampire would ever know. If we ever needed to prove that we are who we say we are then we would simply recite the names."

Bella nodded and waited for him to continue. "I don't think Alice saw her either. But she knows our names. She has to be a Cullen. But I've never…I don't…" he stopped speaking and simply watched the girl walking in front of them.

"She can't possibly be your daughter." Bella whispered.

Edward nodded. "That's why I'm taking her to Carlisle…well actually she's taking us to him but still." When they reached the house Elizabeth froze, eyes wide.

"What…happened?" Edward nodded, as if her outburst answered a question he had, and walked toward Elizabeth. "The house it's…"

Edward interrupted her. "Elizabeth. Tell me the last thing you remember before getting hit by the car." Elizabeth glared at him…but then frowned.

"Grandpa sent me to scout for rogues. He said Aunt Alice had seen another vampire coming. One from _their _side."

Edward stared at her puzzled and then finally asked. "Do you know what the date is?"

She frowned and said, "Um…Tuesday."

"Tuesday, December 23rd, 2006." Edward informed her. She gawked at him.

"That's not possible." She almost laughed. "Your crazy." She added. Edward shook his head and showed her the watch on his wrist. "But…" she said. "That mean's…" she looked up at him then with a look of pure confusion. "Who are you?" she demanded. He bowed, and then rose.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Born June 20, 1901 to Elizabeth and Edward Masen, turned by Doctor Carlisle Cullen 1918, almost died of Spanish Influensa." Elizabeth was speechless. She took two staggering steps backward and then her eyes shifted to Bella.

"But…your dead." She whispered. Edward looked down at himself and smirked. Bella could almost see his mind screaming, Duh! Vampire! But he didn't say it.

Instead he said, "Apparently not."

Her eyes never left Bella's face. Almost as a whisper she said, "Mom?" Bella didn't move. But she didn't have to. Elizabeth promptly fell to the ground. Edward caught her before her head hit the dirt and swept her into his arms bridal style. She was out cold.

"I thought vampires couldn't passout." Bella stated. Edward huffed.

"They can't." Without another word he indicated toward the doors and she hurried in front of him to open them. As soon as he passed through the corridor he called, "Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett Rosaline…your going to want to see this!" In a flash everyone was in the living room…wideyed.

Edward lowered the girl onto the couch and took a step back from her. "Who's the chick?" Emmett asked, eyeing Edward.

Edward took a deep breath, his hand running through his hair, before mumbling, "Apparently my daughter."

All eyes turned to Bella. "Don't look at me!" she cried and Edward actually laughed.

"I hit her with my car." Edward explained. Esme gasped, Alice giggled. Carlisle sighed and moved toward the girl. His brow furrowed when he turned to look at Edward.

"She's a vampire?" he asked and Edward nodded.

"I can't read her thoughts." Edward almost huffed. Carlisle glanced back at the sleeping beauty.

"Edward…she has a heartbeat…and she's breathing. She can't be a vampire." But Edward shook his head.

"She is. I think she's a time travelor." Emmett laughed. But when Edward didn't join him he frowned.

"Your serious?" he demanded. "Damn," he mumbled falling into the couch behind him. It was like watching dominos. Once Emmett fell the rest were immedaitly sitting on the couch, save Edward and Bella.

"What has she told you?" Carlisle asked and Edward shrugged.

"She thought I was an intruder…a newborn intruder. She said something about rules, and that I was on private Cullen land, apparently the penatily was death. I asked her to take us to you and she said, 'your funeral'. When we got to the house I reveal who I was…and she fainted."

He looked uncomfortable suddenly before adding, "She thinks I'm dead."

Carlisle nodded. "What's her name?" he asked and Edward frowned.

"Elizabeth Marie Cullen." He mumbled. Everyone's eyes went wide. He nodded, apparently reading everyone's thoughts.

"Yes, it was my mother's name. Yes, it is Bella's middle name. That's why I brought her hear."

"She called me mom," Bella added and wide-eyes turned to her. Bella looked down at her shoes.

Carlisle sighed and said, "Apparently we are just going to have to wait until she wakes up. Maybe then we can question her and figure out exactly what is going on."

It was agreed. Bella called Charile to tell him she was spending the night (they weren't sure how long Elizabeth would sleep.) And as one, the family waited.

_**I know these are short but I'm just trying to get chapter out. Hope you enjoyed. Review!**_


	3. Silent Promises

_**OH MY GOD! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! There really isn't much to say but that so on to the next chapter!!!!!!!**_

_**Chapter Three**_

It was an hour before the girl woke again. Alice and Edward had been playing chess, which was always interesting to watch because Alice _saw _his next move and Edward _saw _her next move in her thoughts. It was really funny at times because for minutes neither would move. Esme had decided to cook for Bella, although Bella ended up cooking for herself after Esme burnt the food. Jasper and Emmett stayed outside…playing some game Bella had never heard of. Rosaline was upstairs, and Carlisle was watching the sleeping girl as if she might attack at any moment. When her brown eyes fluttered open, Carlisle gasped.

Immediately the room was filled with the family members as the girl, stretched and looked around her. She didn't seem threatened until she saw Edward and Bella. Her eyes flashed and she sat up. "Grandpa why haven't you killed them?" she demanded staring at the two of them. When Carlisle didn't answer she turned back to look at him.

"Grandpa?" she demanded, then looked around the house from person to person, apparently she remembered her last conversation with Edward because in the next second she slumped onto the couch and put her head in her hands.

"I guess you already know our names," Carlisle began and she nodded vigorously. "Then I suppose the only question is what are you doing here?" She looked up at him then with trusting eyes.

"You sent me to get rid of the newborn on our land." Carlisle sighed.

"That's all you remember?" he asked and she nodded. Then shook her head. Her brow furrowed as she dug deeper into her thoughts.

"There was a bright light, and a voice…one I've never heard before. I don't know what it said. I thought I was just hungry."

Carlisle nodded. "Well if my son's assumption is correct you've unintentionally traveled through time."

"That's not possible," Alice informed him.

Carlisle shook his head. "Neither are we." He rose and then sighed. "It's happened before, long ago. I have the records of an old scientist who was experimenting with it. But he never finished. He was changed before his experiment and then no one ever heard of him again. They think he may have gone back in time so that he didn't change, others say that he lost himself to the hunger. Either way he may be the key to sending Elizabeth back home."

Edward nodded and Elizabeth's glare shot to him. "You're really Edward." She whispered and he nodded. Her eyes traveled to Bella and then to the ground.

"Our guest will be staying with us for quite sometime I assume." Carlisle began. "I shall contact some of my friends and see what we can come up with." He rose and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get you home." He promised and then disappeared.

Bella couldn't stand not asking anymore, and because it appeared no one else was going to voice anything she asked.

"Why do you have brown eyes?" Elizabeth flinched at her voice and then sighed. "Because you're…my mother."

"That's not possible." Edward said and then frowned at the cliché of the word.

"It's not possible to time travel, it's not possible to have brown eyes and a heartbeat and be a vampire." She stated.

"Vampires can't have children." Esme whispered. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I've only heard stories." She stated rather sourly. "But you figured a way around it. Mom was never a vampire." She added. Bella frowned and Edward hid a grin. "Grandpa always thought that it might have been the fact that you too…um…you know…while mom was still a human. He thinks that maybe the men still have…you know. The reason female vampires can't give birth is because they aren't alive so the child can't feed on anything. They don't produce eggs or have a period. Mom did."

No one said a word for a moment. And then Bella asked, "So your half vampire?" Elizabeth nodded.

"What exactly can you do?" The grin on Emmett's face was priceless. Elizabeth grinned as well, as if expecting him to say that.

"I'm alive…for the most part. I can't go in sunlight though because of the 'shinny' affect. I age; I don't have black or gold eyes because I've never drunk blood…"

"How can that be?" Edward demanded.

"Blood is more like chocolate to me. I want it, and like the smell of it, but I don't need it to survive. Oh, and I can't read people's mind. Only dad could do that. At least that's what Aunt Alice said. In a way I have all the powers and capabilities of a vampire without the blood lust."

"You don't have a special technique?" Alice asked, pure curiosity across her face. Elizabeth grinned.

"I'm not aloud to share it." she stated. "You made me promise." Alice huffed and cross her arms.

"Dang it." she muttered. Esme was quick to interrupt.

"Well I'm sure you've had a ruff day. I made Bella some food and I think there may be some left over in the kitchen…where do you sleep?"

"In dad's room." Elizabeth murmured. Everyone glanced at Edward who shrugged.

"She can have it. Bella and I will stay out here." Bella seemed about to protest but then thought better of it. Everyone rose and Elizabeth started toward the kitchen. Before she made it to the kitchen, Emmett pounced. As if she had been expecting it she spun, just missing his hand, and ducked low, swinging her leg around so that it connected with his knee and had him crashing to the floor. She stood back up and said, "You never were good at sneaking up on me." And then she was following Esme into the kitchen.

Jasper and Alice laughed as Emmett picked himself off the floor. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and then shrugged.

After a moment Bella and Edward were left alone. They were silent, Edward pulling Bella into his lap and kissing her forehead. Then Bella asked, "What does it all mean?"

Edward didn't answer for a moment, as if considering his words before actually speaking them. "Apparently," he started and then stopped again. Taking a deep breath that he didn't need, he continued. "We have a daughter." They sat in silence for a few moments, letting the words sink in.

"Are you okay?" she asked when another minute passed. He hadn't blinked, or taken a breath. He looked down at her then and then smiled as if to reassure her he was fine.

"It's just…I never thought it was possible. I should have guessed but still. We had all accepted that we would never have children. That was part of the curse. But now…" his voice trailed off as Elizabeth re-entered the room and hurried up the stairs. She glanced down at them for a moment, her eyes searching Bella's and then narrowing at Edward. Then she disappeared.

Bella let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. In the future, she had a daughter, a beautiful daughter. Elizabeth looked more like Bella than Edward, long wavy brown hair, the waves from Edward, the high cheekbones Edward has, the white skin that comes from being half vampire, but Bella's brown eyes. Edward's reflexes. For a moment, she toyed with the idea of seeing the girl's potential. And then she remembered something Elizabeth had said.

"Edward," she whispered, he nodded to show that he was listening. "We're dead." Edward grinned and nodded as if to say duh! She huffed and playfully punched him. "Okay, I'm dead. Happy? But you don't exist either."

Edward nodded. "I was just thinking about that." He sighed and glanced up the stairs toward his closed door. "Maybe we could get her to tell us about the future…what it's like for our family…what happened."

Bella nodded. "She might not open up to us. She doesn't know us." She huffed and almost felt pity for the girl. She never knew either parent. Something in her, maternal instincts maybe, was telling her to spend time with the girl.

"She doesn't have us in the future," Bella whispered and Edward nodded. "Maybe, we should get to know her. She's never met us, we've never met her. I'd like to know how our daughter turns out…especially if I can't see her in the future. Maybe this is our chance to get to know her."

Edward took a deep breath and rose. She jumped up to follow but he turned around and kissed her. She stopped and leaned back into the cushions of the seat, letting his cold lips devour hers. Then he was walking away.

"I'm getting you some pillows," he said over his shoulder.

She _huffed _and settled back against the cushions. She was a mother. She and Edward had a child. Something in her screamed _holy shit! _While something else was filled with joy…and grief for not being in the child's life. She had to be at least seventeen. Seventeen years without parents. Edward came back and created a pallet for the two of them. Once she settled into the cold rock of his arms she closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep, however she voiced one last opinion.

"Why don't you turn me?"

Edward chuckled softly and whispered, "I must have had a good reason. Probably because you were pregnant." She could almost see the smirk on his face. So what. He had apparently won their little battle and earned a few more months. Probably nine. But that didn't mean he won every battle.

"Just because you didn't have to turn me doesn't mean you won't in this lifetime. Besides, you may have one that battle, but at least I got something out of the deal. Couldn't resist me anymore could you?"

Edward's chuckling stopped and she glanced back at him to see him frowning. She giggled and he pulled her tighter into his arms. "Apparently I'm not as strong as I thought I was." He sounded as if someone had just popped his pride bubble. She continued giggling until he playfully blew on her neck. She shivered and he wrapped a blanket around her.

"Sleep." he comanded. She rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to the father of her child. It had a nice ring to it. She smiled. Maybe she wouldn't miss out on having kids after all.

It seemed like minutes before Bella was soft asleep. Edward rose as slowly, and carefully as he could so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty. Silent footsteps carried him up to his own room and he cracked the door open slowly. Elizabeth was sound asleep on the black leather couch. Edward could see the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She had something wrapped around her but Edward couldn't tell what. He stepped in closer and felt his deadheart tug. She was wearing one of Bella's shirts that she had left at his house, and she had his long black leather coat as a blanket.

With vampiric speed he hurried to the utilities closet and snatched a blanket from the shelves above the washer. He was back in his room in a second and silently drapped the covers of her sleeping form. She immedaitly snuggled closer to the warmth, but her hold on his jacket was like a deathgrip. For some reason, it pained him to see her like this. He didn't know her, true, but she was still his. Bella was right, they would never get to see their little girl grow up. Never get to find out what she was like, what her favorite colors were, what she liked, if she had a boyfriend. He frowned at that thought. Maybe he was just over reacting, but already something in him seemed to respond to her, not the way he did to Bella, but in a way that made him want to know her, be a father to her, protect her.

Closing the door behind him he made himself a silent promise. He would get to know his daughter, and find out what had taken him out of her life.

**_Hope you guys enjoyed. I know they are short but I don't know how quickly I'm going to be able to get this up. I'm trying to have at least one a weak. We'll see how well that goes. Review Please! Flames Welcome! _**


	4. Hunting

_**Thanks for the reviews people! **_

_**Chapter Four **_

Emmett was speechless. His mouth hung open and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "You've never been hunting?" he repeated her statement as a question. Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously.

"You never let me." She stated with somewhat of a pout. Emmett resembled a fish as his mouth opened and closed. It had been a week since Elizabeth had joined the family…or re-joined the family. Since her arrival Esme had become quite the chef, devoting herself to the new art of learning how to cook. Carlisle spent most of his time researching time travel, and vampiric powers relating to time travel. From what Elizabeth had said, someone might have done this to her purposefully. It would explain the voice she didn't recognize.

Alice and Rosaline had decided to go shopping for Elizabeth, seeing as how she didn't have any clothes. They had been gone two days already and once again Elizabeth was grateful she hadn't gone. She simply told them her sizes and watched as the mad duo disappeared. They were worse in her future. Always shopping, especially for Elizabeth, she would come home to find thousands upon thousands of new outfits piled onto her bed.

Bella was back home with Charlie, probably still trying to soak in the fact that she was going to be a mother. Emmett and Jasper had been talking about the upcoming hunting trip…and Edward, already slipping into his over protective fatherly role, had been watching them intently. Without any reason Emmett had turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Want to come?"

Edward had jumped to his feet, ready to answer for her when Elizabeth whispered, "I've never been hunting before." Emmett's mouth had dropped, Edward had frozen in his place, and Jasper and simply remained seated.

"You've got to come hunting with us." Emmett stuttered. His eyes darted quickly to Edward who crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." He mumbled. "She's never had blood before." Jasper rose then and turned to Elizabeth.

"Why haven't any of us ever taken you hunting?" Elizabeth looked away, as if ashamed.

"I told you. Blood is like chocolate for me. I don't need it. Grandpa thought that it would be better never to feed blood to me, that way I would never have the blood lust and it would always be easy for me to deny it. He didn't want me condemned to his fate."

Everyone nodded as if that explained everything. "What about running?" Edward asked and again she looked down.

"It's not like it is here in my time." she whispered. Everyone lowered back into their seats and waited for her to explain. "I'm not supposed to use any of my powers. In my time you want me to be more human than vampire. Uncle Emmett made me join the baseball team, but I wasn't aloud to use my powers. Grandma made me learn to garden, sew, cook. Grandpa always made sure I was studying for one subject or another. Aunt Alice was always buying me the latest outfits, Aunt Rosaline was always showing me different ways to do my make-up…and Uncle Jasper taught me marshal arts, but never with powers."

Edward looked down then, as if reading the minds of everyone in the room. In a low voice he whispered, "They were protecting you. Coddling you. Giving you everything a _human _girl would need."

Elizabeth nodded. "They never mentioned mom or dad. I wasn't aloud to ask about them either. Only Grandma ever told me about them. Oh, and no, I don't know my other grandparents. They never knew about me."

For a moment no one in the room spoke. Then a smirk played on Emmett's face and he rose. "Well we aren't our future selves so would you like to go hunting with us?" There was a strange twinkle in his eyes, one that Edward and Jasper recognized immediately and Elizabeth was oblivious of. Her brown eyes traveled to Edward for a moment and his heart tightened when he realized she was asking for his permission. Sighing he nodded. His eyes narrowed when he heard Emmett's thoughts.

_If we can put her in a dangerous situation, she might use that power. I'm dying to know what it is._

Emmett wrapped his arm around her and propelled her through the door. "Wait now?" she cried as she followed the boys toward the woods.

"Why not?" Jasper asked and swung into his jeep. Emmett hurried off after him leaving Elizabeth and Edward alone together. Edward was silently cursing himself. This could get ugly. He glanced up to see his daughter's worried eyes. Something in him wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her it would be alright, to trust him. But why would she trust a stranger? Even if it was her father. Instead he comforted her in a different way.

"Just use your nose. Whatever catches your attention the most, go for it." He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it to the ground, turning toward the car. "Oh, and always be alert." It was the best heads-up he could give her. At first she contemplated turning around and going back inside. She wasn't aloud to have blood, or hunt. But it was her uncles…and her father…telling her to go. She shrugged and tossed all caution to the wind. "Come on!" Emmett called from the car and she slid into the back seat beside her father.

They were at some park. That was all Elizabeth gathered. She had heard that her uncles hunted here. But other than that she had never actually been here. It was amazing, the forest and scenery. Her uncles were already gone, so for the moment, she was alone in the woods. The smell of greenery surrounded her first, then dew. She felt like she could hear every single animal that scurried across the leaf covered ground, or rushed through a tree above her.

She stopped for a moment when the smell hit her. It was big, and it was about fifty feet too the left. Her eyes scanned the shrubs immediately. It was running….but what was it? She moved without thought, the monster in her telling her what to do. She moved through the bushes as if they were sheets, barely making a sound. That's when she spotted it. A mountain lion, feeding on a carcass so mangled Elizabeth couldn't tell what it was. Mountain lions were what her father hunted, according to her siblings. He wouldn't be far…but then again what was a mountain lion doing all the way out here?

She put that question out of her mind and took a step forward, the smell emitting from the lion pulling her in. She could almost see the blood pulsing through its veins. Her instincts took over and she took another step. The lion whirled, hissing and swatting out at her as a warning. A grin tugged on her face as she automatically crouched into a defensive position. Her eyes glanced at the carcass once before realizing that the lion would fight harder for its food. Something in her almost cheered for joy. A real challenge.

The cat swung its large paw at her again, hissing and putting itself between her and the carcass. She couldn't care less for the carcass…it was the predator that called to her. She leapt at the exact same time the mountain lion did. Its massive paw connected with her head causing her to cry out in pain. Unlike full blood vampires, she wasn't invincible. Blood oozed down the side of her face, and the lion reacted to her blood the way she was reacting to its. The two circled each other, both having left their marks. The lion's face was scratched as well, on the same side. The lion hissed and Elizabeth returned the snarl.

Then, the mountain lion froze, its gold eyes looking beyond her as if in fear. It turned around then and disappeared into the forest. She leapt into a run after it then froze. She had heard something…like footprints. Her sensitive hearing picked it up in a second. Someone was coming, from her left.

She waited, closing her eyes and letting all of her senses sense her surroundings. She wouldn't need her eyes with her hearing and smell. A shrub rustled to her left just as a figure leapt out from her right. She ducked to the ground, spinning at the same second so that she was facing her opponent. Emmett grinned as he leapt to his feet and attacked her again. So he wanted a scrimmage did he?

She attacked as well, her fist connecting with his stomach as he charged toward her. He doubled over from the pain and then, putting his hands together, connected with her chin. She flew back into a tree, nearly snapping the tree in the process. She was on her feet in a flash, running as fast as she could toward her uncle. Her fist connected with his face and her knees with his gut at the same time. Then she spun, connecting her elbow with the side of his face. He stumbled back and she pounced. She bared her fangs beside his neck and waited.

"Give." He muttered and the disappeared into the forest, probably to go back to the car. The soars on her face were throbbing now, causing her to feel dizzy. She caught herself from fainting by holding onto the tree she had almost knocked over. It didn't help. Call it a spider sense if you want but at the moment something in her head told her to duck. She did just as a long sharp branch stuck into the tree where her head had been. Still crouching she searched for her new opponent. She was dizzy, but she swore it was Jasper. And he was in the trees.

It only took her a second to latch onto a tree and pull herself into their large branches. She saw the figure move ahead of her and she followed quickly, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. She lost sight of him for a moment and then ran right into an outstretched hand. She fell backward out of the tree, tumbling toward the ground. Instincts took over and she reached out for one of the many limbs flying past her, saving herself about three feet off the ground.

Jasper lunched, feet first toward her, connecting with her stomach and shoving her into the ground. She couched and used all her strength to latch onto his foot and shove him into the nearest tree…through the nearest tree really. Before he could recover she was on him. For a moment they fought, blocking each blow and kick and delivering there own. She connected with his jaw, he connected with her stomach. It seemed to go on forever before she found her spot. Her fist connected with his chin sending his head back and she kicked him as hard as she could, latching onto his shirt so he wouldn't go flying. Then she tossed him, spinning to give herself moment and then releasing his shirt so that he flew through the tree and crashed to the ground. She landed on top of him, fangs bared by his throat. After a moment he mumbled, "Give," and he too retreated into the woods. That only left Edward.

The pain was really getting to her now. Unlike the others she felt every blow they delivered, she always had. Jasper had taught her that no matter how bad it hurts, never give up. But her head was pounding from the blood that was still oozing down the side of her face, her stomach was in knots, and her arms and limbs were soar. She couldn't possible face Edward, especially since she had no idea how he fought.

She stumbled toward where she thought the jeep was when she heard him coming from behind her. She cursed but didn't move, instead she slumped forward, her hand catching the tree and barely holding her up. Edward was suddenly standing beside her, panic on his face. He yanked her hand away from the tree and let her slump to the ground, leaning her back against the trunk.

"What happened?" he demanded, in a way only a father could. She could barely get her breathing back from being kicked so many times in the stomach.

"They…are…younger…" she said as some sort of reply. His eyes widened and he indicated the cuts on her face. "Mou…tain…lion." She huffed and closed her eyes. She felt herself being lifted into strong arms and then the feeling of flying swept around her. When she opened her eyes she was lying on the green grass beside the jeep.

"She's only half vampire…maybe she doesn't heal as fast as we do."

"No really?" Edward hissed as he fussed about, trying to find something to stop the bleeding from her cheek. She snatched his hand and barely shook her head.

"Two minutes…" she mumbled and closed her eyes. Just like every time before she felt it working. Her lips become less tired, not as heavy. Her head stopped pounding. Her stomach calmed itself. Her breathing became normal, and she could feel her skin pulling back together where the cougar had smacked her. Sadly it would leave thin, almost invisible, scars on her face. The sad price for not having the perfect vampiric skin.

Finally she sat up to stare into her concerned eyes of the boys. "I'm fine now." She stated rather happily. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Convenient." He muttered and she almost laughed. Everyone tensed at the same moment. All eye turned toward the forest just as the mountain lion stumbled out. Its face was still cut, although it was no longer bleeding. Its amber eyes locked with Elizabeth's brown eyes and it froze, not hissing but not running either.

Something in her compelled her toward the lion. She rose slowly, holding out her hands and walked toward the lion. Edward's hand latched onto her arm and locked in her place. "He won't hurt me." She insisted. Edward nodded once and then released her.

Slowly, she walked toward the lion, hands outstretched. She was only a foot away from it when it stepped toward her so that her hand brushed the top of its head. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she smiled at it. Slowly, she smoothed her hand over the lion's head before smirking to herself. What had caused her to want to kill this lion? Perhaps she had forgotten her power? She wasn't aloud to use it, only Aunt Alice knew about it, it would make since for her to have forgotten it. She used it now, opening her mind to the lion's.

_Not food. _The lion informed her. She smiled softly. _Friend? _She asked and the lion sat down in front of her. _Friend…not food! _Elizabeth giggled as the lion licked her face and then lay down on its paws. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stood unmoving. Their eyes wide as they watched the two predators relax. Elizabeth turned toward them and the lion leapt to its feet to walk beside her.

"Wha…" Emmett stuttered.

"I can talk to animals. Well…through their mind. Kinda like dad can read human's minds." Edward's mouth remained open, and Jasper hadn't reacted yet either. The lion glanced up at Elizabeth and she grinned. _Food? _Elizabeth shook her head. The lion, in its own way, pouted.

"Can I keep him?" The pout she put on her face would have made Bella proud. Edward, still wide-eyed, couldn't deny how much like Bella she looked at that moment. He had never been able to resist Bella, what made him think he could resist Elizabeth? Sighing he shrugged.

"But I'm not responsible for when I'm thirsty. If it hurts you…or attacks anyone…it's mine." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but nodded. She turned back toward the lion and said _friends. _The lion stood and cocked its head at Edward.

_Predators! _It screamed in her head but Elizabeth shook her head. _Friends. _She insisted. The mountain lion simply shrugged, again in its own way, and looked toward the car. _Cave? _It asked. Elizabeth thought for a moment and then nodded. The cat leapt into the open jeep and spread out in the back. Edward, who was currently debating on running home, growled when Elizabeth climbed in after the lion.

_Scratch? _The lion asked as it stretched its paw toward the upholstery. _NO SCRATCH! _Elizabeth warned and the cat sat back down.

"That thing going to stay seated?" Emmett asked as he, Jasper, and Edward climbed wearily into the car. Elizabeth nodded. "Of course he is." Edward rolled his eyes and prayed that he was making the right decision. Esme was going to kill him. Then another thought hit him and he almost felt afraid. Forget Esme, Bella was going to kill him. He groaned and put his head in his hands. _Great. _

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't worry; the action adventure part is coming up. I just have to develop a relationship with the family first. Review please! Flames welcome! Thanks for reviewing! **_


	5. Kitty?

_**Wow! I love the reviews guys! Thank you so much for those. But I won't waist your time thanking you a million ways cause I know your all dying to see how Bella reacts to Elizabeth's…puppy. Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter five. **_

Charlie had become a little more accepting toward the idea of Bella and Edward getting married. Especially now that Renee was coming down for the wedding. At first Bella was thrilled that her mother would be coming to see her so soon, but then she remembered her latest surprise…her and Edward's daughter.

That thought caused Bella to pause. Silently she stared out the window, her mind a mile away, and her hands still holding the dish she was cleaning and the rag she was using. Elizabeth was everything Bella had always wanted in a daughter…just not this soon. She was Bella's height, which, of course, wasn't that tall. Although now that she thought about it, Elizabeth was a least an inch taller, maybe five-five instead of Bella's five-four. Strangely that didn't bother her.

Her hair was as wild as dark as Bella's, but the volume, and the messy, out of place look Elizabeth had to it reminded Bella of Edward. She had his nose, and the shape of his eyes, although she had Bella's brown eyes. Her face was more angular than Bella's heart-shape, but she had Bella's widows-peak. Her lips belonged to Bella. She was beautiful, thin but muscular, and almost as robust as Rosaline. She fit well with the Cullen family. It was amazing to think that something Bella contributed to could be that beautiful. But she had seen her with her own eyes.

"Honey?" Bella nearly dropped the plate in her hand. She calmed herself enough to lower the rag and plate back into the soppy water and turn around toward her dad. Charlie was standing in the doorway, leaning against it still in his uniform.

"I just got an emergency call…you going to be alright home alone?" At first Bella was confused by what he meant. Maybe he was talking about her almost dropping the dish. But that was normal. Instead of assuming she simply asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Charlie looked down at the ground.

"Well…um…you've kinda been quiet lately. I don't think you've said more than three sentences to me all day. Something going on between you and that…"

Before he could finish saying Cullen boy Bella cut him off.

"Edward and I are fine. In fact, I was going over there when I'm finished with the dishes. Alice is helping me plan."

Charlie nodded, although he didn't look like he liked the idea. Bella was grateful her mother was coming. She would definitely have a calming effect on Charlie…if she didn't kill Bella first.

"I'll be fine dad." She insisted and he nodded again before pushing off the wall and closing the door behind him. She turned back to the dishes with a new mission…now she would be home alone when Edward came over. Something in her hoped he brought Elizabeth along. Bella wanted to get to know her daughter, especially if she wouldn't get that chance in the future.

She barely even noticed when two arms snaked around her stomach and pulled her back into a rock hard wall. She gasped, releasing the last dish in the sink and prepared herself for the crash of it falling to the floor. But Edward was quicker, his reflexes catching the plate almost as it left her hand. She huffed and threw his arms off of her. "Don't scare me like that!" she screeched and he grinned, peaking her on the cheek.

"Hello to you to." He said and then pulled her toward the living room. In a flash the two of them were sitting on the living room couch, Bella leaning against Edward's hard chest as they flipped through the guide for something to watch.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Bella asked, hoping beyond hope that he would take the advantage of not having anyone in the house. Instead, he shrugged and continued to idly flip through the channels. She huffed and changed the subject. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Edward's thumb froze and the channels immediately stopped moving. Bella was sure that if he could become pale he would have. Something was wrong with Elizabeth. Bella was on her feet in a second so that she could tower over him in what she thought was a menacing manner.

"What happened?" she demanded. He looked every where around her but at her face as he searched for an answer. He seemed to find one that he liked because he turned the television off and folded his hands in his lap.

"I…got her…a pet." Bella's eyes narrowed, sensing there was more to the story than what he was telling. What she wouldn't give to read his mind. When it became apparent that she was not getting anything else out of him she turned on her heel, marched to her room, snatched her shoes and her keys, and headed out to her truck. Edward beat her to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked clearly blocking her way.

"Going to see _my _daughter. Move please." He ignored her and continued talking.

"She's fine. In fact she's playing with her new pet. Why don't you just let her have her fun and we'll go over later." Bella glared at him and the term, if looks could kill, came to his mind.

"Edward. Move." This time Edward obeyed, sliding gently out of the way. She wasn't expecting it when she turned and he was now standing beside his Volvo, passenger door open. "Promise you'll take me to Elizabeth?" she asked and he nodded, although it looked like the idea pained him.

They drove in silence, worry etched into Bella's brow and Edward's jaw tight. Finally Bella spoke. "What kind of pet did you get her?" she asked. The car jerked slightly but then straightened itself. It was a full minute before Edward answered. "A cat."

Bella groaned. "You got her a cat? Why did you get her a cat?"

Edward seemed to be searching for the right words. Finally he muttered, "She wanted one."

"You're already becoming a pushover." Bella teased but Edward didn't smile.

"I know," he muttered.

"But why a cat?" she asked and Edward sighed.

"We know what her power is." He stated. Thought for a moment, then added, "She can talk to animals…mentally, almost like I do with humans. She can read their thoughts, but they can also read hers. It's…different."

Bella stared wide-eyed at him. "She can talk to animals?" she asked and he nodded. She frowned and sulked into her seat. "Wish I had that power," she muttered and Edward chuckled.

When they pulled into the driveway Bella was sure no one was home. Edward looked worried, or anxious. He kept glancing over at Bella as if not sure how she would react to something. She tried her best to ignore him as she neared the house. That's when she heard it. Someone screamed. She started into a run but Edward was faster, swooping her into his arms and threw the door in the blink of an eye.

They quickly found themselves outback, standing beside Carlisle, Alice, Rosaline, and Esme. "What was that?" Edward demanded and Carlisle, with a wide grin on his face turned to him.

"Nothing to worry about." He added and Bella's brow furrowed. There had been a mental conversation that she missed. She huffed and turned toward where she expected to see Emmett and Jasper. She barely had time to scream as Elizabeth leapt out of the woods, followed by a large mountain lion. Emmett and Jasper were running along side the lion as it ran after Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Bella screamed and he daughter froze, turning a questioning look toward her mother. The lion took that moment to leap, its large paws slamming into the back of Elizabeth and causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

"Edward, do something!" Bella screamed but Edward was no longer standing beside her. Instead he was on the other side of Carlisle, eyeing Bella wearily. Elizabeth pushed the lion off of her and without warning started laughing. The lion sat down, cocking its head and baring its teeth at Emmett as he passed. Jasper raised his hands to the lion as he passed and then helped Elizabeth to her feet.

"What in God's name is going on?" Bella demanded. She wanted to run to Elizabeth to check her for injuries but was terrified of the mountain lion. Bella wasn't immortal like the rest of them.

"We were just playing tag." Elizabeth muttered like a seven year old. Tag for a seventeen year old vampire apparently required a mountain lion. Then a thought struck her and she turned on her heel toward Edward.

"You bought her a cat, right?" she demanded taking a menacing step toward Edward.

For a moment she thought she heard Emmett mutter, "Twenty bucks on Bella," and Jasper whisper, "Your on.

Edward put his hands up much like Jasper had to the lion. "She wanted to have it" he tried to explain. Bella's finger was in his face in a second.

"You let her have a mountain lion as a pet! Are you out of your mind!?" Edward's eyes were wide. But before he could defend himself Elizabeth was there between them.

"I asked him, honestly mom. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Simba's not that bad. Just as long as you tell him what's a friend and what's food he behaves. Dad even put a bed in the corner of my room for him. Although I still think it's too small."

Bella's mouth was hanging open, as was Edward's. For a moment, no one spoke. Then slowly, Bella whispered, "What did you say?"

Elizabeth frowned and seemed about to retort something when she said, "Are you alright, mom?" Without warning Bella wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, tears coming to her eyes. Never, not in the three weeks that Elizabeth had been staying with them, had she called Bella mom. Edward seemed filled with the same joy because he hugged Elizabeth next. She had called them mom and dad. For a moment, the lion was forgotten. That was until it decided to make its presence known by roaring.

Bella jumped and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He's hungry." She stated and calling to…Simba. The lion leapt up at her voice and followed her, much like a large…dangerous dog…into the kitchen. Esme, still smiling trailed after them and soon Bella and Elizabeth were alone.

"Is that thing safe?" Bella demanded. Edward nodded vigorously.

"One wrong move and he's my dinner." Bella cringed but nodded anyway. She put her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped gratefully around her. There was a moment of silence before Bella whispered, "No more pets."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "No more pets." He agreed and followed the family into the house.

&&&

The night air was still, as if afraid to breathe. No animals called out to one another, no cars or humans moved about. All was silent. If only for a moment. Then the sound of air flying around something echoed as an object fell from the sky. With a sickening crunch the object crashed through a tree, taking the large tree with it. Slowly the object rose, dusting off its black jacket.

Gold eyes searched the area around where the creature had landed. Carefully the man moved away from his 'crash landing.' He was tall, about six one or two, with shaggy blonde hair that was tied in a small hair tie at the back of his head. Under the hair tie all of his hair was shaved. Large muscles moved as the man walked toward the sign on the opposite side of the road. He read it carefully, and then gawked at what it told him.

**Fresno, California ten miles. **

He needed to be in Washington! He cursed to himself and slipped a hand into the black jacket. Carefully he pulled out a picture of a girl, brown hair, and chocolate eyes. He turned the photo over and read the name to himself. _Elizabeth Marie Cullen. _A growl rose in his throat and then suddenly died down.

Something was coming. He didn't bother moving out of the road as the crotch-rocket speed toward him. Instead he stepped right into the path of the motorcycle, causing the cyclist to slam on the breaks. In a rage the cyclist threw his helmet off and yelled at the man. Without a word the man moved toward the bike. He shoved and the cyclist fell of his bike and to the ground.

"What the…hey buddy…you got a death wish or something?" The cyclist was on his feet but the man was already sitting on the bike. He turned once and hissed, baring his fangs at the cyclist and causing him to stumble backward in fear. The man snatched the helmet from the cyclist and without a word was off down the highway. He always loved a good hunt.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Oh and please Review. I'm trying to get these to you as fast as I can. **_


	6. sorry guys

Sorry guys. This is going to be postponed for a while. I'm no longer aloud on the internet during school (bad grades.) As soon as I can get back on I'll continue this. Peace people! Thanks for reading!


End file.
